


The Last Bubbles of Air

by AikoIsari, reminiscence



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their hands are empty now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Bubbles of Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Diversity Writing Challenge at the AMF, a30 - rondeau poem. Short, sweet, and to the point!

Their hands are empty now, filled once they were  
with dreams and joys, in gaps they cannot stir.  
Once they were free, but now are in shackles,  
and are hounded with unending cackles.  
Once happy times now melt into a blur.

The youths are dragged underneath grey liqueur.  
Once they'd struggle. Now broken hearts prefer  
without the flaming sun and its crackles.  
Their hands are empty now.

The whims of the dark ones are used to lure  
and in this state, lonely, they can't endure.  
Under the foam, seaweed becomes brambles.  
They take a bite from the poisoned apples.  
A long time ago, they searched for a cure.  
Their hands are empty now.


End file.
